The present invention relates to a record control system, and more particularly relates to an integrated system for the automatic and computerized record control of informational data. The present invention has particular application, for example, such as in effective real estate property control in recording periodic (e.g., daily, monthly, etc.) transactions, such as in the handling of security deposits, rent payments, miscellaneous income, credits, or the like.
In one form of property management, a central record keeping facility provides information on a regular periodic basis, such as monthly, to the manager of a particular building or group of buildings. The information would include, for example, a particular suite number, and tenant's name, the base rent and any extras. The "on location" property manager uses this information to assist him in determining what the central records, as of the last period, indicate as to what a tenant's payments should be. He then usually records the monies received on a permanent storage member, such as a tenant ledger for each tenant. He also records the amounts received on the deposit ticket. Each deposit ticket would contain for that day the amounts received from a plurality of tenants. The amounts actually received may not correspond to the amounts which the information from the central system indicated were due. Moreover, a change in conditions since the last period may have occurred, such as, for example, the tenant has a deduction for repairs or has decided to take a garage. It is necessary for the manager to indicate such changes to the central office so that the changes can be made on the next information sheet for the next period and on the separate computerized printout of the actual transactions of the manager for the period of the operation, as well as, make separate entries of such amounts on the tenant ledger and deposit ticket for depositing the funds in the bank. It can be seen that due to the number of entries, and the changing nature thereof, there is a great chance for error both by the property manager and by the person updating the central records.